Is just a Coincidence? Or is it Destiny?
by HopelessRomanticM
Summary: You were the Perfect definition of a hopeless romantic. You have not yet met you prince-charming or meant-to-be. Then suddenly, destiny and fate start to play on you.. when you suddenly met him... ONCE again! NOTE: This is a BTS story!
1. Chapter 1

**_DESTINY OR COINCIDENCE?_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **The past part 1**

 ** _Warning/Notice: I own all characters and the story is my original piece but I do not own the character 'V' in the story_**

 ** _3 Years Ago.._**

I felt nervous, scared and excited. These were the feelings that haunted me as I sat in the back seat of my parents' car. I looked at the front window and noticed the town getting bigger and bigger every second until finally it had embraced us. I observed the town quietly and noticed that there were so many beautiful and huge trees and mountains surrounding the houses and small shops.

"Honey, Are you nervous?" my mom said as she looked at me questioningly.

"Umm, yeah kind of?" I told my mom hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I am sure you will do fine.. You are OUR daughter! ? ﾟﾘﾉ"

"Yeah!?" My dad said proudly.

I smiled at my parents. I knew that they were there for me even in my darkest nights. And I knew I would do fine.

Our car passed by my elementary school. The

elementary school I will be attending was Hilgeu Lobeu Elementary. In English, it means "Hillgrove Elementary". That was the reason I was feeling extremely restless.. We moved into the town in the MIDDLE of the year AND THAT means I have to JOIN school in the MIDDLE of the year WHICH means that it will be HARDER for me to make friends. I am really bad at making friends though.. mostly because I THINK I am socially challenged.. which means I have a hard time communicating with people. I have been bullied alot in my previous school because they were jealous of me always doing well in my classes and taking first place. To me, that was my only weapon against them. I was not physically strong, but throughout the hardships I have experienced, I did become mentally strong inside..

We arrived at our new house a few minutes after we passed my school. I have to admit.. our new house looked AWESOME! Our new house was big and was painted a refreshing colour of green and white and brown. Green was my favourite colour. It had 4 balconies, one for each room in both the first and second floor. And the interior design of the house was fantastic! The previous owner of the house was kind enough to give us his previous furniture and repaint the whole house for us. I went into my own room and realised it was bigger than my old room back in the city. That was because we lived in an apartment. I was glad there was wifi there too because without it, I will NOT be able to WATCH and READ Romance Comedy genres of Manga, Anime, Dramas and EVEN my favourite K-POP boy bands! I am the perfect definition of a HOPELESS ROMANTIC. I believe in true love and destiny and fate and my meant-to-be. The problem is, I still haven't found one yet. My prince-charming.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny or Coincidence?

Chapter 2

The past part 2:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character 'V' and 'Kim Tae Hyung' , the word 'BTS' and song name and the lyrics or the link in the story!

Park Hye Jung POV:

The day dawned bright and early. The sun shone its warm, golden rays through every nook and corner of the land. The scene was magical. The trees swayed along with the breeze while the birds sang a wonderful morning song. As if the trees were the dancers and the birds were the singers performing on stage. Everything was so quiet and solemn and peaceful...

''... wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde! (Why are shaking my heart!)'' the sudden loud voice singing the lyrics startled me from my sleep.

It was my FAVOURITE BTS song that played as my alarm sound. The song name was called, 'Boy in Luv'. It was SO romantic.

(Note from author: you guys can hear and watch the video here: watch?v=m8MfJg68oCs )

I hummed along with the tune 10 times as I SLOWLY got ready for breakfast. But, somehow, I felt like I was forgetting something... something SO IMPORTANT.

''Park Hye Jung! Get DOWN here NOW if you don't WANT to be LATE on your FIRST day of school!" my mom called out to me from the kitchen.

OMG! It WAS my FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! TODAY! How could I EVEN FORGET THAT! I hurriedly dressed and got ready for school and grabbed a piece of sandwich and dashed to school.

''Bye honey! Good luck! Try to make friends!'' my mom shouted as I ran outside our house.

''Thanks Mom! I really need it!'' I shouted back as I headed for school.

My school was approximately a 10 minute walk from here. AND it was ALREADY 8.30am. School started at 8.40am. I quickly ran as fast as I could to my school. As I battled my way up the spiral staircase of my school to the 3rd floor, it was already 8.43am! I was 3 MINUTES LATE!

''BANG!'' I pushed the door of my classroom section, 1-7, open hastilly.

Suddenly, all eyes fell on me as I stood there, in the doorway, catching my breath, with my hair and uniform, in a mess as I said, ''Umm,.. sorry.. I'm late.''

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' my classmates laughed as I finally noticed our form teacher was looking pale and frightened after the incident.

I blushed a beetroot red as I was so embarrassed. Finally, the teacher regained his composure and silenced the class down.

''Are you the new student we were expecting? You can call me Mr. Kyung.'' The man, who was our teacher, asked me politely.

''Umm, yes.'' I answered. I turned to face my classmates, arranged my attire and hair, and properly introduced myself, ''My name is Park Hye Jung. My family and I just moved to this town from Tokyo. I hope to work well with you all!'' I smiled.

Classmates POV:

Girls: Wow! She looks so pretty and she came from Tokyo!

Boys: She looks so cute especially when she smiles! I might want to court her.

Park Hye Jung POV:

I just hope my introduction went well. My ''Grand Entrance'' was ALREADY so EMBARRASSING!

''Ok, Park Hye Jung, please sit beside,...(-guys secretly wishing she would sit beside them-)... Kim Tae Hyung (V's actual name).'' Mr. Kyung announced as he pointed to the direction of a peculiar looking boy wearing glasses and staring out the window. I couldn't really see his face clearly.

As promised, I headed towards the empty seat beside him. I felt uncomfortable, though, because my classmates were staring at me as I walked. It made me feel AWKWARD. As soon as I settled down, Mr. Kyung started his lesson.

I could catch up to his lessons well and understood his points and explanation well. I wanted to continue to do well in my tests and exams so that my parents would be more proud of me and so that I could give them, and myself, a good future and life when I grow up.

''KRINNGGGG...!'' The school's recess bell FINALLY rang. I was SO hungry and my brains were tired. I needed to get back my energy somehow. As I stood up to head for the cafeteria to grab my food and snacks, I noticed a lonely girl sitting by herself and eating. She was wearing glasses and pigtails and she was reading a book. It looked like a manga book. As I took a a closer look, it was my favourite ROMANCE MANGA!

''Hi! I didn't know you liked to read this manga? It's my favourite too! But people don't seem to like it.. I am Park Hye Jung. You can call me, Hye, in short. What's your name? Can we be friends?'' I asked.

''Sure! It's the first time someone actually asked me to be their friend because I am an introvert. I also like the manga! ALOT! I am Lee Suna. You can call me Sunee, in short,'' she said.

I told her that I was going down to the cafeteria to buy some food and snacks and she said that she would wait for me. I quickly ran to the cafeteria, but because the school ground was SO huge. I actually got lost in it.

As I tried to find my way back, I heard some loud violent sounds coming from behind a secluded wall. I took a peek and I was so shocked to find out that a guy was being punched my some big and scary delinquents. I couldn't quite see the guy clearly but he somewhat looked familiar. I didn't want to get involved with the fight but I didn't want to just stand there and allow the poor guy to get hit by punches and kicks.

''Hey, you bunch of unsuspecting idiotic delinquents! S..Stop hurting the guy! He did nothing WRONG!'' I spread my arms wide as I stepped in between the guy and the bullies as I tried to defend the guy.

''Hahaha, -laughing sarcastically- Kim Tae Hyung, who is this frail-looking girl? Your bodyguard? You wouldn't mind if I hurt her right?'' A scary guy, who seemed like the leader of the group, asked.

I was SHOCKED. Kim Tae Hyung... he was my seatmate. Why was he being bullied by them?

I flinched as he pulled me violently by the hand and tried to assault me. He was so strong. I couldn't fight back.

''Help!'' I shouted desperately.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, scary, but protective voice, ''Don't touch her!'' It was Kim Tae Hyung. And he seemed like a totally different person.


End file.
